The Secret Lives of Turks
by Jason Tandro
Summary: Reveals the dark sins and secret regrets of each member of the Turks.  We get to see who they are off duty and the secrets they hide from even Shinra.
1. Chapter 1: Elena

The Secret Lives of Turks

By: Jason Tandro

Chapter I: Elena

The streets of Junon were no place for a girl at night. The disease of the "under-worlders" was in rampant force tonight. A tropical storm was moving in, and the rats from below were scuttling to a place of shelter. Though they despised the Shinra, they admitted that security was one of its strong points.

The ominous clouds loomed overhead, and over the horizon lightning struck the sea as unmercifully as a master disciplining a disobedient slave. The ocean crashed upon the shoreline of the underworld, beneath the massive plate structure above that was known as Upper Junon.

The sands had eroded, and the street would be next as the waves grew higher. Elena felt the first drop of rain on her pale cheek. Another drop fell beside her, and soon they were innumerable, blanketing Elena is a veil of cold water.

She hurried along the street to a tunnel, where most of the street rats had gathered. There were maybe thirty or more of them, carrying what little belongings they had or could carry, wrapped in blankets and towels to shield them from the rain.

"You don't have authorization to be in this tunnel. Find your way to a shelter immediately," Elena ordered. She pulled out her PHS and dialed a number. The urchins did not move, scared more of the storm than the small Elena. "This is Elena. I need emergency transport for about 30 citizens to the nearest shelter if it is available. Oh. Oh I see. Understood. I will escort them then. Thank you."

Only now did one of them bother to move. He was an old man with signs of nystagmus; obviously he was a mithril miner. He was draped in a black poncho and his blackened skin made him look like a monster. "We can't move now. The storm is upon us."

"You should have thought of that before violating emergency protocol," Elena replied tersely. "Relax. I am going to escort you to the nearest available shelter."

One by one, the under-worlders gathered their belongings and lined up in front of Elena. Elena noticed that many of the rags she saw huddled in front of her belonged to little ones. She made a motion for children to come to the front, which was ignored. The parents refused to allow their children to stray even an inch from their sides. Elena just sighed and led them out of the tunnel.

Along the main road, all of the red flags had been displayed carefully. Elena had expected this, and led the mass of people down the back roads to where they would find a vacant shelter.

Battered by the storm and freezing, Elena had trouble keeping her wits, but her Turk training had done her well. She successfully led the citizens to a shelter in the back. She returned to the main road and continued her patrol.

She shrieked as a bolt of lightning struck a few yards in front of her. She removed her wristwatch and placed it in her jacket pocket, not wanting to tempt fate. She reached the end of the road with no other incidents and called headquarters.

"This is Elena. I've finished my patrolling and there are no citizens along the main road. Understood. Thank you, I will. See you when this is over," Elena said.

She had been dismissed for the duration of the storm and she knew where she was heading. First, she walked to the barracks just inside of the Junon Airport to change into her street clothes. She wore a white tank top and blue jeans with sandals. Elena had found that ever since she started working as a Turk, her street clothes felt less natural. However she wore them gladly realizing that the rest of the day would be hell if she had to wear a wet suit.

She got a car ride through the city to her usual haunt in the Junon: the house of her "close friend". She entered the building to see it completely empty, as she had expected. He would probably be along in a few minutes or so. He was probably just on duty, she thought.

She surveyed the surroundings of his small room. There was a mattress tossed on the floor with sheets strewn carelessly across it. Next to it was a disproportionate end table that stood far higher than his mattress, thus rendering it practically useless (although she noticed it had been his new place to store his beer cans). There was a stand-up lamp on the other side of the bed and a desk just across from that on the adjacent wall next to his closet. The desk had a small computer and his closet was filled with a variety of interesting things. Materia, books on security systems, his clothes, a pair of handcuffs Elena gave him as a gag gift, and his mug shot for his current job.

Elena decided that she would straighten up for him while she waited, figuring that even men didn't like to come home to a messy house. She turned on the radio near his desk for storm information (he didn't have a TV, but Elena promised to get him one for his birthday).

As she straightened up, a knock came at the door. She rushed to answer it, and there he stood in his work clothes. He took off his apron and his collar shirt and shook his long brown hair.

"And how are you Elena?" He asked smiling.

"I'm fine," Elena said, sitting in the chair at his desk. "They let me off work after my patrol today because of the storm."

"That's awfully nice of them," he laughed. He hung up his umbrella and apron and put his shirt in a bag in his closet.

"So tell me Andy, do you have what I need?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, but I should probably shower first," Andy laughed.

Elena chuckled and then grabbed him from behind. "Seriously, it's been a long day. I could use some."

Andy sighed and took her hands off him. He walked over to his desk and opened a locked drawer with a key. He pulled out a small syringe. Elena's eyes were no longer fixed on her man, but the syringe he held.

"Elena are you sure you should be wearing tank tops? What if someone notices?" Andy asked.

"It'll be fine. I wear a suit at work anyways," Elena said. She took the syringe out of his hand and injected the drug into her arm. "Besides, medicine isn't illegal, and that's all this is. Medicine."

Andy nodded and then proceeded to inject himself with another syringe. And they both faded from the world of conscious thought into maddening animal instinct.

Elena awoke to the sound of her PHS. She hadn't remembered anything, as usual. All she saw was Andy lying naked beside her. She rolled over, covered herself with the sheets and answered her phone.

"This is Elena. Oh hey there. No, what time is it? That late, sorry, I must have overslept. Oh. Oh okay. I'll be there at noon. Alright, bye."

She hung up and put on her clothes. Andy noticed the commotion going on behind him and rolled over.

"What's going on baby?" He asked groggily.

"I have to go to work at noon. It's already 10:30. I have to grab breakfast, stop by the barracks to get changed…"

"Is the storm over?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Elena said. "Look I probably won't be home tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"I thought you were heading back to Midgar tomorrow?" Andy asked.

"Oh yeah," Elena remembered. "Crap. Well I'll tell you what. I'll stop in to see you at work before I go, okay?"

"Okay then. Any idea when you'll be back in Junon?" Andy asked.

"I'll let you know by phone okay babe. Gotta go, love you." Elena said as she kissed him. She then ran out the door in to street.

The sun was shining again and cars were resuming along the main road. The citizens of Junon were out in force and long lines of under-worlders were waiting patiently to use the military elevator so they could return and rebuild what remained of their town.

Elena snuck around them into the barracks but stopped when she saw the old man from last night. He flashed her an amused look and then turned to face forward again. Elena walked into the barracks.

"Hey Elena your suit has been dried," came a familiar voice.

"Hey Reno," Elena sighed.

The tall red-haired Reno chuckled. He was already fully dressed and ready for work. He noticed a small scab on Elena's arm that even Elena had missed.

"Hey are you okay? You're bleeding," Reno asked grabbing a bandage from the first aid kit. "One of those loonies outside shoot you?"

Elena smiled. "Um, no. It got cut on a pipe when I was heading home."

"Oh, I see," Reno replied. "Well that should hold it. Pipes around here are really filthy though, so if you start feeling ill, you let me know."

"Thanks Reno," Elena nodded. She grabbed her suit and went into the female locker room to change. She was no longer Elena the ketamine addict. She was Elena the Turk. Only by departmentalizing was she able to maintain her sanity. She did feel sick right now, but she could not tell anyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Rude

The Secret Lives of the Turks

By: Jason Tandro

Chapter II: Rude

It was a quiet day, a nice contrast to the hellish night the Turks had been through. The underworld of Junon was a mess. Houses had been reduced to scraps of rubble and wood, structural damage on the lower half of Upper Junon was very visible and any ships that were in the port had been practically erased.

Rude had been sent to oversee the reconstruction of the lower half, a job that he felt was not well suited for a Turk. A man of action belonged as more than a sentry. But, as was the duty of a tool of Shinra, he waited obediently in the sentry tower, the one building in this hellish pit that hadn't been torn down by the lightning and water.

He sat next to two soldiers, both of whom were about as zealous of this task as Rude. One of them handed Rude a can of beer. Rude nodded and began to drink.

"So Shinra is sending in some construction team to help out, right?" The first soldier asked.

"I dunno Stan. All I know is if they would just move up to the plate there wouldn't be a problem," replied the second.

"That sounds familiar," Stan laughed. "Jim, aren't you from Midgar?"

Jim shifted in his seat. "Yeah."

Stan was star-struck. "Wow, what's it like there?"

"It's a lot better sounding if you've never been there," Rude replied, taking the words right out of Jim's mouth.

Stan returned to his sentry duty and just nodded, "Oh."

Rude stood up and grabbed another can of beer. The sentry tower wasn't exactly an easy to maneuver area. It was a small box about eight feet high and sixteen feet in length and width. Enough room to walk a few paces in any direction.

There was a control panel in front of each soldier who sat in small desk chairs. Rude's chair was a few feet behind theirs. Directly above Rude's head was a small monitor which was tuned unchangeably to Shinra's emergency broadcast and news channel.

"Hey turn that up," Rude said as something on the monitor caught his eye.

Stan turned up the monitor volume and then both soldiers moved behind Rude. The monitor was displaying a picture of a large wooden vessel, most likely an old fishing ship, stuck out beyond the buoys.

"A fishing ship that had been docked in Junon during last night's storm was carried out with the tide this morning. Shinra officials have confirmed that there are people onboard and they are currently launching a rescue operation. We'll have more on that later," the announcer droned in his usual PR tone. One of false concern, one that secretly prayed for their death so that he would have a scoop.

Rude ran out of the sentry tower and slid down the ladder. He tore off his jacket and tie and flung them over the ladder and then he ran out over the pier into the water.

The ocean was still rough and freezing. Rude saw a large rip in the buoy's line and a few yards behind it lay the rogue ship. He grabbed a large rope from the top of the pier, put it between his teeth and swam towards the ship.

He climbed onboard the fishing ship. There were four men huddled together around one woman. They were trying to build a raft out of parts of the ship, but at the site of Rude, they had abandoned their cause, convinced the their rescue had come.

"Alright, here's what we're doing. I am going to tie this to your main mast. I want you all to get across and then I'll follow behind you. Okay?" Rude instructed.

The group nodded and Rude tied to the rope to the mast. The group grabbed the rope and began to swim back. True to his word, Rude made sure that they all arrived safely on the pier before he began his return.

Back at the sentry tower, Stan and Jim were applauding.

"Nice work saving those guys man. I knew you Turks were tough, but I didn't know you guys were insane," Stan laughed.

"It's all part of the job," Rude said. He sat down in his chair and continued drinking. "It's all part of the job."

Rude drifted off under the influence of the alcohol. In his mind's eye he returned to a time long ago, almost repressed from his memory. The dark streets of Midgar. Section 4. There was a gust of wind and Rude saw a man walking up to him. Rude wasn't wearing his Turks uniform. He wasn't a Turk. He was just a confused young man, wearing a beaten looking black vest over his bare skin and a pair of black cargo pants.

"I understand you're the person to see about an execution?" the man asked him.

Rude nodded.

The man handed him a small pouch of gil. "750 now and 2250 when the job is done."

Steam blew off a nearby vent, the damp street seemed even hotter than usual. Rude nodded again. "Who is the target?"

The man handed him a picture of a young woman. "My ex-wife. I want her erased."

"Understood. I'll expect you in two days time at this spot," Rude said.

The vision faded as Rude was vaulted back into reality by Stan.

"Hey boss man, you fell asleep. Maybe you should stop drinking," Stan chuckled.

"Shift's almost over though. Might as well have let him sleep," Jim noted callously.

"What time is it?" Rude asked.

"8:03 PM. Best nap you ever got paid for eh?" Stan joked.

Rude sat up in his chair and looked out upon the town. To his surprise, much of it had already been rebuilt, with the help of Shinra's construction team. There was a knock at the sentry tower door. It was Tseng. Stan opened the door and Tseng stepped inside.

"Okay Rude, you're off for the evening. You two soldiers stick around until about 8:45 and then you can close up shop for the day," Tseng ordered.

Stan and Jim saluted and Rude walked outside with Tseng. They climbed down the ladder and walked towards the Shinra service elevator to Upper Junon.

"You know I saw your little stunt today," Tseng commented.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to leave my post," Rude replied.

"Sorry? Why do you think you were up there in the first place?" Tseng laughed. "You weren't just there to sit around and be bored. I wanted you there so you could do things like saving people caught at sea."

Rude nodded.

"You look a little sick. Did you change out of your wet clothes?" Tseng noted. Rude's only reply was to sneeze. Tseng chuckled. "Didn't think so. You're gonna be sick as hell the next couple of days. Go to the barracks, get changed, and then go get some sleep."

Tseng patted Rude on the shoulder and walked off. Rude got on the elevator, which took him straight to the barracks. He changed into a pair of khaki's and a brown t-shirt and headed to his bedroom. He didn't bother to turn the lights on, instead opting to just sink into bed and drift off to sleep.

Sector 7 was a bad place for anybody to live. It was an industrial sector mainly, with a few houses on one end of the plate. Rude's target was in one of them. He had lifted a weapon off of a sleeping security guard. O.S.P.(on-site procurement) was his rule of thumb.

He then saw his mark through a window. She was completely oblivious; facing away from the window and watching the television she had. Rude lifted his gun and with one quick gesture, emptied a shell into the woman's head.

She never saw it coming. But someone else had. Through the now broken window Rude heard a sound that shattered his heart. The woman's five year old daughter shrieked.


	3. Chapter 3: Reno

The Secret Lives of Turks

By: Jason Tandro

Chapter III: Reno

Reno stood outside the door of his companion Rude. He knocked on the door and inside heard the gasp of Rude awakening. He waited patiently as he heard Rude shuffle to his feet and answer the door.

"Hey man, are you awake?" Reno asked.

"Um, yeah. What time is it?" Rude asked.

"It is currently 8:30 AM and you and I are due at Junon airport at 9:00 so I wanted to make sure that you were prepared," Reno looked him over. "Take a shower man, you look like hell. I brought your clothes."

Reno handed Rude his suit, which had been freshly ironed. Rude set it on his dresser and then walked into his bathroom. Reno sat down in Rude's recliner. He heard the shower turn on. This didn't stop the two from having a conversation, though.

"So how have you been spending so much time on laundry detail?" Rude asked.

Reno chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard that you did the same thing with Elena's suit yesterday," Rude noted.

Reno smiled. He stood up and began to pace the room. "Well, let's just say that I have a lady friend who works there."

Rude burst out laughing. "Oh man, you got a girl in every port Reno. Is she a soldier?"

"No, she's actually a nurse," Reno replied. "She's been working in the laundry room because she's taking clothing donations for the underworlders."

"That's nice. Does she know you're leaving tonight?" Rude asked.

"Yeah, she's torn up about it. I'm gonna grab her something special," Reno nodded.

Rude chuckled. "I know what you meant, but that's not how it sounded to these ears."

The shower turned off, and a few moments later, Rude stepped out fully dressed. Reno nodded. "Okay, let's get to work then."

They walked out of the barracks, and headed up a small flight of stairs to the airport of Junon where a massive crowd of soldiers had assembled. Now that the storm was over, they were going to begin recalling all the soldiers from Midgar. The Turks and SOLDIER would stick around until the very end, and leave later that night.

There was a large man wearing dark black armor. He was obviously a SOLDIER 1st Class. He held in his hand a large blade, a signature of an elite unit. This was a man Reno had only heard rumors about. His name was Taro.

"Alright," he shouted in gruff old voice. "Midgar Aerial Divisions 2 through 5 are going to be the first ones out of here. Their pilots will be sending back the Gelnika's for Divisons 6 and 7. After the aerial support is out of here infantry units will fall out behind them. Company A through C will go with the first, and D through G in the second. After that SOLDIER will fall out followed by the Turks. It's gonna be a long day for gentlemen. "

Tseng walked up from behind Taro. "As soon as you arrive back in Midgar you are to report to your barracks for debriefing. It is then the decision of the individual XO's whether or not you will take the remainder of the day off."

There was a "hu-ah" from the soldiers. Reno just laughed. "These guys are so easy to please. Just give them a day off or a small pay raise and they're all smiles."

"So am I to understand you don't like days off and raises?" Rude asked.

"Well I like them, but there are better ways to be happy," Reno replied.

"And those are?" Rude humored.

"Wine, women, and song my friend," Reno replied.

The morning slowly faded into the afternoon, and only the planes were just returning to make the second trip. It was a five-hour plane ride both ways to get to Midgar. It was still better than the 16 hour boat ride and the 4 hour hike afterwards. Reno felt a twinge of sympathy for the soldiers who had to remain at parade rest for most of the day.

"Ah for the days when I had to do that," Reno noted sarcastically.

"You were a soldier? I thought you came in straight from the intelligence agency," Rude inquired.

"Yeah, but I was in the army before that. I served for five years of my life, starting at 16. They then said I wasn't cut out for combat, that I should be a paper-pusher. I re-upped, but got dishonorably discharged after my first year back. If it weren't for a letter of recommendation from my company commander I wouldn't have gotten a job anywhere in Shinra. I end up working for the intelligence agency for about eight years and then, they send me to the Turks. And here I am now," Reno explained.

Rude nodded. "Yeah. Frankly I think these soldiers don't know what they're talking about half of the time."

Reno leaned back against the wall. "Yeah well they were certainly wrong about me."

"Corporal, this is unacceptable behavior for a soldier," Reno's sergeant drilled him. "This army is about honor and integrity, and your actions reflect poorly upon it."

Reno stood in his uniform, visor off just so that the sergeant could burn his hatred directly into Reno's eyes. The sergeant was a man to be taken seriously, and Reno believed that he was the only person he had ever feared.

"So I sleep around with women, what's the big deal?" Reno asked. "What I do on my own time is my own business."

"You're in the army, Corporal! Every minute you're alive is my time!" The sergeant shouted. "Now as it happens I can't do much about it, since tomorrow is your last day in the army, but I want you to know that you will receive the poorest recommendation that I can muster."

"Actually, Sergeant, I intend to renew my contract," Reno said coyly.

"Oh, is that the case then. Unfortunately you need the approval of both the Senior Officer of the company and your Squad Leader. That's me," the sergeant grinned. "And as it happens, I don't intend to grant you that signature."

"Then I'll make a transfer request to a squad that will," Reno retorted.

"Oh yeah, and those bureaucrats at the Shinra Tower will definitely process it within a day. Give it up Reno. You're not cut out for combat and your certainly not cut out for a government job. Go manage a pub or a carwash but get the hell out of my army," the sergeant ordered.

Reno put his visor back on and stormed out of the room. His mind reeled with intense hatred. He wouldn't be refused his chance, and he wouldn't let that asshole win.

He would have to take drastic steps.

The night was silent. The base was almost empty except for the night watchmen. And Reno sat waiting next to a jeep. Out of the main compound came the sergeant, holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a woman on the other.

_That damned hypocrite_, Reno thought. Reno followed them down the road, sneaking past the sentry as they got into the sergeants car. Reno was afraid that he was going to lose them, but the sergeant didn't seem interested in driving. The car began to shake, and Reno knew that he had found an easy target.

Using the perfect form that had been taught to him by his dear sergeant, Reno threw a grenade directly beneath the car's gas line, and two hellish seconds later the entire car went up in a massive ball of fire.

"Corporal, I have some bad news," the Senior Officer said to Reno the next morning. "It turns out you sergeant has been killed. It's unclear what happened, but we believe that the sergeant was drinking and smoking and ended up igniting the gas line in his car."

Reno did his best to look distracted. "Oh, that's horrible. "

"Well, it was his own fault. Let's just put this behind us. And onto better news, I understand you wanted to renew your contract? Well I am happy to announce that you have been approved, and furthermore to show appreciation for your continued faithful service, you have been promoted to Sergeant effective immediately."

Reno saluted. The victory was his. Nothing stood in the way of Reno, and nothing ever would.


	4. Chapter 4: Tseng

The Secret Lives of the Turks

Chapter IV: Tseng

The sun was now setting behind the horizon of the Junon Sea. The last shimmering rays of sunlight reflected off the Sister Ray, Junon's prized war cannon, bathing the entire town in an eerie orange glow. The Gelnika's landed, ready to make the last trip of the day, carrying SOLDIER back across the mountains to Midgar. Tseng walked up to Reno and Rude.

"After these guys get out of here we'll be taking a private chopper out of here, courtesy of Shinra," Tseng explained. "Make sure you have everything you need to do here taken care of before we depart."

"Guess he must know about your girlfriend," Rude chuckled. Reno grinned and headed out of the airport. Rude turned to Tseng. "What about Elena?"

Tseng smiled. "Concerned? I hate to break it to you Rude, but she fancies me."

"No, not that. I mean the other thing," Rude corrected.

Tseng sighed. "I'm not sure. I'll make an executive decision regarding that once we return to Midgar."

Rude nodded and then patted his friend on the shoulder. "We all have made mistakes. Go easy on her."

Tseng nodded and Rude left the airport. The last Gelnika craft landed with a deafening whirring sound. Tseng walked up to Taro, who still seemed in top condition after the long day.

"May I request a squad of your finest men to borrow for the evening?" Tseng asked.

"Of course, Tseng. What's the occasion?" Taro asked.

"I'd rather not get into the specifics, suffice it to say I believe I may need a little extra security," Tseng replied.

Taro nodded and made a hand gesture and Six 1st Class SOLDIERs marched up to Taro. "Alright, you six are going to be given the honor of a helicopter ride home. The catch is you have to keep an eye out for my friend Tseng here. You are to follow his orders as if it were a direct command from President Shinra."

The SOLDIERs saluted and then turned in perfect unison to face Tseng. Tseng nodded at Taro. "Alright. You six are follow my lead. I want to see an Adamantine Formation around me."

The six SOLDIERs stood in a hexagonal formation around Tseng. Tseng smiled and began to lead his troops into combat.

"So what exactly are my orders?" Tseng asked President Shinra.

The 69th floor of the Shinra Tower was very open and ornamental as though the President's Desk was a royal throne. The shining lights of Midgar shone through the window behind the President, who sat in his chair, smoking one of his favorite brand of cigars.

"You are to patrol the city during the storm. Our military will support you as well and of course you have your subordinates. Keep an eye on the city up until the storm hits, keeping every civilian safe. Take cover when the storm arrives and then help rebuild the city. And if you encounter any difficulties along the way, you have my permission to use deadly force," President Shinra replied.

"Do you believe that there will be conflicts?" Tseng asked.

"We've been dealing with these pathetic terrorist groups for years. We have reason to believe that there may be a group in Junon," President Shinra said. He then opened a file that was in front of him. "And you have an SIA girl with you, I see. Elena. While she's under your control she'll be wearing a Turk Suit, so she's completely your responsibility. If you wish to make her a full-time Turk you have my approval. After all our ranks have thinned some after the Nibelheim incident."

Tseng nodded. "Understood."

The poorly constructed door of an underworld house crumbled to dust under the weight of the SOLDIERs sword. A terrified family of three had huddled underneath a table as Tseng walked in.

"This family has been found guilty of the crime of Conspiracy To Commit High Treason and under the state of Martial Law forfeits its right to a trial by jury. The punishment is death," Tseng said.

The family begged for mercy, and pleaded ignorance, but Tseng knew they were lying. He knew exactly what scum these people were and that their lives were merely a difficulty for President Shinra.

"Fire at will," Tseng ordered. And with those words the family was gunned down by SOLDIER.

Tseng walked down the street to another house. He personally kicked the door in. By now a small crowd had gathered outside in the streets. One of Tseng's SOLDIERS shouted at the crowd. "Get back in your houses! You are all violating curfew!"

Tseng read the same warrant to this family, and promptly executed them, ending their cries for good. His blood pumped hard, and his eyes filled with delight as he savored ending every last criminal breath.

The true storm had arrived on the city of Junon.


	5. Chapter 5: Notes and FAQs

**Now That It's Over**

Author's Notes:

The idea behind this was to make the Turks real. To reveal their dark sins that still haunt them to this day and in the case of Elena and Tseng are still active within them. I meant to catch you offguard, surprise you and make you develop a sense of empathy for the characters. I will be writing a sequel to this because it was so well received.

LTB-FAQs:

(Likely To Be Frequently Asked Questions)

**What was Rude talking about Elena in Chapter 4?**

Turns out that Andy was right. Tseng was well aware of Elena's drug addiction. The official verdict was that she was to be passed over for promotion and to attend rehabilitation. However she got promoted later (in the FF7 Game).

**When does this story take place?**

About seven months prior to Final Fantasy 7. (get it?)

**What does SIA stand for?**

Shinra Intelligence Agency.

**What is ketamine?**

From Wikipedia:

Ketamine is a dissociative anesthetic for use in human and veterinary medicine. Its hydrochloride salt is sold as Ketanest, Ketaset, and Ketalar. Pharmacologically, ketamine is classified as an NMDA receptor antagonist,[1 and, like other drugs of this class such as tiletamine, and phencyclidine (PCP), induces a state referred to as "dissociative anesthesia."[2 As with other pharmaceuticals of this type, ketamine is used illicitly as a recreational drug.

**Who is Taro, Andy, Stan, Jim?**

These are all original characters I developed to add the neccesary third dimension to the story. Taro is the SOLDIER commander for the Midgar Division 3. Andy is Elena's boyfriend who lives in Junon and works as an item shop clerk. Stan and Jim are soldiers for JUNON Division 2, Beta Company, 2nd and 3rd Squad respectively.

Thank you for reading!

Jason Tandro


End file.
